


No More Playing

by lukegray (spacebarista)



Category: The Following
Genre: Hide and Seek, M/M, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebarista/pseuds/lukegray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wants to continue an old tradition. Luke wants more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No More Playing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my lovely RP partner, the Luke (and sometimes Mark) to my Mark/Giselle, for her birthday.

The floor creaks under Mark’s foot as he creeps down the west hall. He pauses, listening for more movement. Silence answers him. He continues on his way. He keeps his steps light; he doesn’t want a repeat.

 

It’s an old tradition for the twins. Whenever they return to the estate, they play a game. It’s to allow themselves time with each other. Time to get reaquainted with how they are without their family around. And to have fun without interruptions to answer mother’s calls or cook for the family or run errands. Many of the games are childish or simple. But the twins are always like children, even as responsible adults.

 

This trip’s game is hide and seek. Mark’s favorite.

 

He leans into the second guest room. Giselle’s. The furniture is covered in plastic and cloth when she’s not there. It’s eerie, seeing the shadowed furnishings scattered about. The bed, one with a canopy, is by far the strangest sight. And part of it is rucked up on the mattress. Mark grins and steps in.

 

He rips back the cover. Luke is stretched out in the center of the bed, arms and legs crossed and eyes closed. He grins and opens one eye.

 

“That took you _far_ too long, little brother.”

 

Mark rolls his eyes and leans down, pecking Luke’s lips lightly. “You’re it.”

 

The elder twin sighs. “Yeah, yeah. Go hide.” He closes his eye again and starts counting down from 100. Mark drops the cover and darts from the room.

 

It’s Mark’s third time hiding. Luke takes his time finding him every time. He can’t tell if it’s to raise tension or that he’s just lazy. It’s not like Mark has been trying _hard_. But maybe he will this time…

 

 

* * *

 

 

Luke reaches zero with another sigh. He climbs out of Giselle’s bed slowly. He straightens his clothes before wandering out into the hall. He wants to find Mark and end the game.

 

It’s not that he doesn’t enjoy playing with his little brother. He always loves the games they play when they get home. He loves seeing Mark laugh and smile and enjoy himself without worrying about being responsible. It brings Luke more joy than anything.

 

But Luke wants something different from his brother this time. The game has gone on long enough.

He checks the bedrooms in the west hall in vain. He knows Mark is smarter than hiding in the same area as Luke. Besides, he did that earlier. He moves on to the bedrooms in the east hall. Also, in vain. He skips checking the third floor play area. Mark already hid there. He heads downstairs instead.

 

He checks the pantry and breakfast nook. Nothing. He checks the dining room with the elegant fireplace and the long table. Nothing. He checks the day room, empty for the moment. Nothing. He checks the entrance hall with it’s shadowed corners and convenient statues. Nothing. He checks the halls and the closets. Nothing. He checks the basement with it’s unfinished floors and walks and darkness. Nothing.

 

Luke growls in frustration. He’s tired of this. And now he can’t even _find_ Mark. He rubs at his eyes. What hasn’t he thought of? Mark wouldn’t hide in the woods. It’s a no-go zone for today. Too much space. He rubs at his eyes. But where else could he– ...oh. _Oh_. He runs up to the third floor.

 

Recently, Mark had started converting a room off of the main one to be his library. He’d moved furniture, decor, and books upon books into the space. But he’d had yet to spend time there. Luke had forgotten. Maybe that’s Mark’s point in hiding there.

 

Luke bursts into the room. Mark hadn’t bothered hiding. He leans against a bookshelf, thumbing through a book about the French Revolution. He doesn’t look up immediately. When he does, he’s got almost as smug a grin as Luke usually wears.

 

“Took you long enough. Did you forget I had this room?”

 

Luke growls and strides across the room. He knocks Mark’s book from his hands. Mark opens his mouth to argue, but Luke cuts him off by pressing his mouth against his twin’s. He pushes the younger twin flush against the shelves, jostling the books and drawing a muffled sound from Mark. They kiss roughly, Luke pinning Mark by his wrists and Mark pushing back at him and pulling against his grip. Luke pulls back for air.

 

“I’m done,” he pants, grinding his hips against Mark’s. Mark whimpers, his eyes fluttering shut. “No more playing. I don’t want to play.”  He drags Mark over to a plush sofa and pushes him down onto it. Luke tosses his jacket somewhere and leans down, giving Mark another rough kiss. “I.” Kiss. “Want.” Kiss again. “You.”

 

Mark simply nods as Luke kneels to undo Mark’s belt and pants. It’s not long before Luke’s got him hard. Luke doesn’t grin, but pride does swell in his chest. Mark is pathetically, _wonderfully_ weak when it comes to some of Luke’s _charms_.

 

The younger twin cries out as Luke takes him in his mouth. _This_ is why Luke loves the estate. No volume control. No interruptions. He feels Mark pet his hair. Sweet Mark _gentle_ Mark. He can change that. He moves his mouth up and down Mark’s cock, sucking and licking and brushing his teeth against him at random intervals. Mark’s hips twitch with every action, and he lets out moans and groans and more whimpers. It’s better than any symphony mother could take them to. Mark tangles his fingers in Luke’s hair, tugging ever so slightly.

 

That’s more like it.

 

Luke rewards his little brother with more teeth and a strong suck. Mark whimpers again, his other hand moving to rest on Luke’s shoulder.

 

“Luke… Luke, _please_.”

 

Oh… Luke can’t say no to _that_ tone. Even if he could say no.

 

He hums and drags his teeth up Mark and sucks hard on his tip. His thumb brushes gently against Mark’s hip in contrast. It works. Mark comes with a sharp cry, his grip on Luke’s hair tightening as he arches. Luke swallows every bit of him down like the good brother he is. He doesn’t want to leave a mess behind in Mark’s library. Yet.

 

Mark is panting, trying to catch his breath, as Luke straightens. He thumbs a bit of Mark’s cum off the corner of his mouth and licks it off smugly. Mark lifts his head with a hum. He looks out of it. Luke did well. Luke grins at him.

 

“You’re it.”

 

Mark snaps back to full attention, his eyes narrowing and a grin growing on his face. He pulls Luke up to him by his hair and his shirt. Their lips are millimeters apart.

 

“With pleasure.”

 

He crushes his lips to Luke’s, pulling him onto the sofa with him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Later, Luke lies comfortably on Mark, nuzzling into his neck as Mark brushed his fingers through Luke’s hair. The room is warm, even against their damp, bare skin. Mark sighs softly.

 

“If you didn’t want to play this time, you could have told me.”

 

Luke hums, shifting to rest his head closer to Mark’s heart. “But you looked so _happy_.”

 

Mark snorts. “But _you_ need to be happy, too, Luke.”

 

“No,” Luke scolds, tracing a finger over the lines of Mark’s muscles. His twin shivers. “What _I_ need is for _you_ to be happy. That’s it.”

 

Mark is silent. He keeps running his fingers through Luke’s hair, and Luke keeps touching his skin. It’s calming. The elder twin closes his eyes. Luke could fall asleep right now and only slightly regret it. The only thing he’d regret is that he'd no longer be _with_ Mark. His twin shifts under him.

 

“You mean that?”

 

Luke hums again. His eyes remain closed. “You know I do, little brother.”

 

Mark is silent for a moment again. Luke feels himself drifting to sleep. This is all he wanted. Him and Mark, skin to skin, with no one around for miles. It’s all he’s _ever_ wanted. It’s _perfect_. Mark’s voice pulls him once more from sleep.

 

“Good.”

 

Luke grins against Mark’s skin.

  
Yeah. It’s good. It really is.


End file.
